


Dadgil Week Day 7: Peace/Road Trip

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Diners, Family, Gen, Road Trips, vergil smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Vergil was hesitant to go on a vacation with Nero.But after much insistence from Dante, he agreed.He won't openly admit it: but Dante sometimes has good ideas.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Dadgil Week Day 7: Peace/Road Trip

Vergil had to admit, Dante could come up with some good ideas. When Dante had suggested that he take a "much needed vacation" with Nero, Vergil was hesitant. It's not that he didn't want to take the trip with Nero, he was just more concerned about leaving Devil May Cry in Dante's hands. Dante pretended to be hurt at Vergil's lack of faith. Dante let Vergil borrow a pick up truck. How and where Dante acquired it, Vergil didn't even ask.

Vergil's train of thought came to a halt when he heard Nero deeply sigh. In his peripheral, he noticed that Nero had rolled down his window and was leaning on his arms, watching the trees, traffic, and many sights go by.

"Penny for your thoughts, Nero?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about, Nero?"

"A lot of things"

"Care to share?"

"Never in my life did I think I would be going on a road trip with my father"

Vergil smiled "And I didn't think I'd be doing so with my son"

"So much has changed these last couple of years"

"Very much so"

"So… where are we going?"

"Wherever the wind takes us. High, low. Near, far. East, west. North, south. We take to the breeze, we go as we please"

"Who said that?"

"E.B. White"

Nero glanced at Vergil "The guy who wrote 'Charlotte's Web'? Never took you as someone who'd like a book about a pig that cheats death"

"Vergil snorted "E.B. White was a brilliant and you know it"

"Can't argue there"

Nero eventually dozed off, leaving Vergil to his own thoughts once more.

\----------------------------------

After a few more hours of driving, dense forests turned into grassy fields. The sun had long set. His ears perked up and the faint sound of Nero's stomach.  _ Need to stop soon… _

He pulled into a small diner. He made a note of the motorcycles lining the parking space.  _ I'll have to tell Dante about this establishment. _

As he pulled into a space, Nero had begun to wake up "Mmhm… where are we"

"Just stopping for a quick dinner"

"I'm goo---" Nero was interrupted by his growling stomach "Guess I could eat"

Vergil snorted as he and Nero exited the truck.

The diner was what one would expect from a biker hangout: bikers, hard rock music, and large portions. Needless to say, Nero was in heaven. Vergil had to admit: I rather liked the atmosphere. It reminded him of Devil May Cry.

They ended up ordering more food than planned but neither of them cared "We're on vacation! We can splurge!" being Nero's reasoning. Vergil couldn't argue with that logic. And all the greasy goodness made their inner demons happy and that was a plus.

After splitting two servings of mozzarella sticks, their own burgers and fries and desserts, the two were more than satisfied.

Nero ate the piece of his silk pie and sighed "Good thing we're part demon or else all of this would be coming back to bite us in the ass"

Vergil let out a hearty and genuine laugh, agreeing with Nero.

Their waitress strolled to their booth "You gentlemen sure ate a lot. Can I get you anything else?"

Vergil shook his head "Just the check"

The waitress nodded and left to retrieve their tab.

When they received the bill, Vergil noticed that they hadn't been charged for some of their food. Vergil looked towards the waitress to get her attention but was greeted by a flirty smile and wink, making him blush.

Nero laughed at Vergil's expression, "Ooooh… someone likes you" he teased.

Vergil playfully glared at Nero. They paid their bill, left a tip and left the diner.

\---------------------------------

After driving for a few more hours, Nero had fallen back asleep. He offered to drive but Vergil could see how tired the food had made Nero.

"Go to sleep, little one" he insisted.

Nero's only response to that was the finger. Vergil smirked at how unthreatening it was.

Soon, grassy fields turned into mountains and the sun was beginning to rise. An idea came to Vergil's mind.

He pulled onto a dirt road and came to a stop.

He shook Nero's shoulder "Nero… wake up"

Nero groaned and rubbed his eyes "What…?"

"Come. There's something I wish to show you"

Nero trudged from the truck and followed Vergil.

After treading up the mountain, they stopped at the top. Short grass blanketed the peak and a handful of wildflowers grew in patches. Vergil sat crossed-legged in the grass and motioned Nero to join him.

Nero plopped down next to Vergil and asked "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see in a few moments"

"A moments… what---" Nero was interrupted when the sun began to peek from the horizon. Nero's eyes widened at the sight.

In the valley below, was a large lake. Trees of all sizes and colors dotted the landscape. Songbirds had begun to wake up and sing. The whole place was practically coming alive.

"Holy shit…"

Vergil smiled softly.

No words were said after that. Just comfortable silence.

Sleep eventually took Nero again and he dozed off. As he fell asleep, his head landed on Vergil's lap, catching the older devil off guard.

For a few moments, Vergil remained stiff, not knowing what to do. He eventually relaxed and ran his fingers through Nero's hair. He picked up on the sounds of Nero's light snoring, indicating that he was truly asleep.

Vergil remained like that: running his hand through Nero's hair. Smiling. He felt truly at peace. Here. With a part of his family.

He could only look forward to more peaceful days like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's over...
> 
> Kinda sad about it. :(


End file.
